Sesshoumaru's daughter
by Urthanar
Summary: what would happen if Sesshoumaru meets an old friend and they have a kid
1. My Name is Uri

I was wondering what would happen if Sesshoumaru had a daughter with some one from his past and this is what I got.  
  
My Name Is Uri  
  
"Master why did we stop" Jaken asked the wolf demon, something is wrong because Sesshoumaru wouldn't stop for nothing.  
  
"Something is here." Sesshoumaru thought, " what I recognize that sent but it has been so long since I smelt it she's back."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Shut up she will hear you," Sesshoumaru was getting tired of the toad demon.  
  
"Who is going to hear Jaken?" ask Rin, Sesshoumaru looked at her. She had been quite for most of the day so this surprised him.  
  
"Uri," is all he said then the memories came back.  
  
It was a cool spring day and Sesshoumaru had to take his half brother Inu Yasha because his father thought it would be good for them to spend some time together. Then he saw her A girl about the same age as him (in this fan fict. He is 13 and Inuyasha is 11) she had blue hair, her eyes were crystal blue. He noticed that she was hurt so he walked up to her.  
  
"Hello my name Sesshoumaru," he said as she looked at him. There was something strange when she looked at him like she was looking at his sole. " Are you hurt?" he managed to ask.  
  
She nodded her head then removed her hand from the wound. It was a deep cut and blood was poring from it. Sesshoumaru looked at it then ripped his shirt to make a bandaged out of it she winced in pain. "It is too deep I will have to bring you to see my father, ok?"  
  
"Ok," it was the first time he heard her speak her voice was soft and gentle.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Come here," Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
it wasn't long till his brother showed up, "we are going back home," he told Inu Yasha, "can you walk?" this time his attention was on the girl.  
  
"I don't think so," (in case you are wondering the cut is on her leg) so Sesshoumaru picked her up and started to carry her towards home.  
  
"Sesshoumaru why are we going home," complained Inu Yasha.  
  
"Because this girl Is hurt, now lets go," Inu Yasha knew not to question his older brother.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They finally made it to the house and he didn't know the girl's name. When they got in Inu Yasha ran to his room he was mad at his older brother because he had to shorten their play day. Sesshoumaru sighed, "father!" he yelled.  
  
"He is not here right now Sesshoumaru," he looked at the human woman it was Inu Yasha's mother. "Oh dear that girl is hurt, let get that cut healed alright." Sesshoumaru noticed something the girl's muscles tighten when Inu Yasha's mother touched her, maybe she didn't like humans, she was a demon he could smell it. A while later the girl came out of the room she had been resting she looked around and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on a chair out side her room.  
  
"Sorry that I didn't tell you my name before, but know I will," she smiled her smile was sweet for a demon's, "I'm Uri."  
  
"Master are you alright," Jaken said interrupting Sesshoumaru's flash back.  
  
"Yes I am," he said looking around "I know you're here Uri stop hiding."  
  
"Isn't Uri that girl you brought to the castle a few years a go?"  
  
"Yes she is Jaken, get Rin out of here this could get dangerous," he said still trying to find out where Uri is.  
  
"Looking for me?" said a voice. (By now Rin and Jaken have left)  
  
"Uri show your self!" he was getting mad. Then he saw her boy had she grown, she was a lot taller and a lot more powerful but her face and eyes were still the same as before. She was still beautiful then he noticed that she was floating she never did that before.  
  
"What don't I get a hello?," she said with a smile. The same smile that she had when they first met.  
  
"How did you get free?" he asked as he was drawing his sword.  
  
"Your half brother and a human girl did," Uri said, "I have to go bye love." With that she disperses.  
  
The day was drawing to an end when he found his servant and Rin. He was tired so he set off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
That is it for chapter one please R&R  
  
Till next time.... 


	2. In My Dreams

Ok on the first chapter I didn't say that I don't own any Inu Yasha character but I don't do there.  
  
This is the second chapter.  
  
In My Dreams.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Uri asked. Sesshoumaru noticed a limp in her step he could tell that it hasn't healed yet. " I have been here for a day and haven't seen your mother only Inu Yasha's."  
  
"You can tell she is not my mother?" he was a bit shocked that she can tell. She just sighed her blue hair shone in the light.  
  
"Yes I can she is human you are full demon and Inu Yasha is half," Uri implied as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Don't you think you should go home soon, you have a family right?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"Not really my father was killed by demon slayers and my mother is trapped in a crystal, the only family I have left is my brother and sister," Uri said sadly "but my sister doesn't really like me I don't know why."  
  
She looked so sad that Sesshoumaru had to look a way or he would have to comfort her and he didn't want to. "I see."  
  
"Sesshoumaru.Sesshoumaru-sama wake up." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and saw Rin. He looked over and noticed that the sun was rising it was time to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mean while.  
  
Inu Yasha decided to take a walk for a while. As he was walking he noticed a little girl sitting on the ground. She turned around and saw him she looked a lot like Sesshoumaru except her hair is moon blue and her eyes are dark blue and five years old. She was demon he could smell it that and she still had a tail. "Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him "I am," that is all she said.  
  
"What is your name?" Inu Yasha asked she looked harmless so why not ask her for her name.  
  
"Tihimi, what is your name Sama?" she asked.  
  
"I am Inu Yasha," he answered.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Uncle!" Tihimi yelled as she jumped in to his arms.  
  
Inu Yasha was confused because he doesn't know this kid and who can he be an uncle unless. "uncle how can I be an uncle?"  
  
"Well not now in one year you will be," she said cocking her head and smiling.  
  
"You mean that my brother is you father!" Inu Yasha said still in shock.  
  
"Yep Daddy Sesshoumaru," no wonder she looked a lot like him. There are just a few things that need to be clear.  
  
"Ok I have to more questions first who is your mother and how did you travel back in time?" he ask when he saw Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku.  
  
"My mommy is Uri-sama," she said "and I accidentally made a time portal and got sucked in to it," she starts to cry.  
  
"Inu Yasha did you make a little girl cry?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha turned around and Kagome saw that he was holding the girl.  
  
"I didn't she started to cry on her own. by the way Miroku isn't Uri that demon Kagome freed?"  
  
"I think it is," Miroku said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He will pay for what he did to me," said Uri shirting for her mother's grave "just because I fell in love with Sesshoumaru he goes and puts me in the same prison as my mother. He is not the only one that is going to pay. Sesshoumaru-sama you helped him how could you. You distracted me while that feeble old werchimera could finish the spell. You are lucky that he finished it because I would have killed you. But I am glade I didn't." Now she has reached the grave sight and entered. It was a long passageway that led to a room. In that room dead in the centre was her mother trapped in a blue crystal. She looked so peace full her eyes are shut and there was a smile on her face. Uri was taller than her mother but got most of her powers like the ability to levitate and become a werchimera. The only thing that she got from her father was to make time portals unlike her half older brother and sister. She drew her sword and cut the crystal and then her mother. The cut was on a diagonal slant her head crashed into the ground and shattered then a dark force came out of the body and Uri absorbed it. "Now that that is over you are next old man but I am going to need some more power," a smile came over her face "this will do nicely," lying on the ground were ten pieces of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
that is the end of this chapter please R&R. 


	3. Making Deals

Sorry that I haven't up dated in a while. Truth is I was busy but now that my parents have finally got a computer I can up date sooner yay ^_^. Well here is the next chapter enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters but I do how ever own Uri, Tihimi, Kairu, and Mara. (At the begging of the story I thought he should only have one kid but I thought it would be more interesting if he had more.)  
  
Oh and I changed the format of the story so please tell me which one you like better. Ant thing written in these * * are actions, ant thing written in these - - are thoughts.  
  
Making of deals  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Every one is sitting down trying to get the Tihimi being Sesshoumaru's daughter *  
  
Miroku: So Tihimi you say that you are Sesshoumaru's daughter?  
  
Tihimi: Yep *taking a bite out of an apple *  
  
Miroku: *nodes his head in agreement * also you say you are from the future right?  
  
Tihimi: Right *looks around * where is Inu Yasha-sama?  
  
Kagome: he is probably around here some where.  
  
Tihimi: oh there he is *points up at the tree *  
  
Inu Yasha: *turns his head a way from them * feh  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha come down here and spend some time with your niece  
  
Tihimi: um Kagome-sama I'm not his only niece I have a sister and a brother ^_^  
  
Group: *does the anima falling down thing *  
  
Inu Yasha: YOU HAVE A SISTER AND A BROTHER  
  
Tihimi: *a bit scared because Inu just yelled at her * yes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ In the forest some where ~  
  
Sesshoumaru: -why did you ever change Uri you were a happy just being a mixed breed, why did you ever make your self-a full werchimera.-  
  
Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama look it is your brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru: So it is.  
  
Jaken: Shall we attack him.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No not today I have other tings to do.  
  
Jaken: Alright me lord.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uri: *picks up the piece's of the Shikon Jewel * -how strange that there would be ten pieces of the jewel in my mother's tomb. -  
  
Naraku: *walks in * so I see that you found what I have left for you.  
  
Uri: *stands up * who are you and why are you here *the bracelet on here left wrist began to glow and turned in to a two-foot metal claw *  
  
Naraku: *looks her over and notices she has a bracelet on her right biceps and one on her leg as well as the one that turned into a claw * I am Naraku and I'm here to see you.  
  
Uri: *in a mocking tone * really you came all this way just to see little old me.  
  
Naraku: *smiles evilly * I heard stories about you Uri that you are powerful.  
  
Uri: and is that all you came here to tell me that I was powerful  
  
Naraku: well you never let me finish I can help you get your revenge.that is if you help me?  
  
Uri: *allows the claw to return too normal * and why should I help a half- breed like you?  
  
Naraku: *steps forward * because I am different then other half-breeds for I was once human but then became a demon and I'm more powerful.  
  
Uri: *looks him over * but not as powerful as me.  
  
Naraku: how could I be for you are the daughter of the two most powerful demons.  
  
Uri: was for my father died at the hand of humans and my mother is no more.  
  
Naraku: *looks at the shattered remains of the werchimera * I see so do we have a deal I help you and you help me?  
  
Uri: yes but if you try any thing I will kill you  
  
Naraku: then it is a deal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
that is this chapter so please R&R also I am making a mailing list so if you wan't to know when the next chapter is up I'll e-mail you  
  
Till next time we meat.. 


	4. Shifting ways

AHHHHHHHHH angst I can't figure out to wright next NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so the next Chap will take a while in the mean Time I will amuse you with a poem:  
  
Shifting ways  
  
I was young and innocent  
  
That's when we met  
  
But then separation cam  
  
Then I changed  
  
I wanted power.I wanted to be full  
  
The only thing you wanted was your brother gone  
  
But then my power got the best of me  
  
And you help seal me away  
  
Some people might think I hate you  
  
But I don't in fact I love you and Dream of you  
  
I see you face as I sleep and count the days till we meet  
  
Oh Sesshoumaru I love you so  
  
One day I will see your love for me  
  
Even if it is hidden I know  
  
Because we share love for one another  
  
And I know that you know that I love you 


	5. Night of conseption

Ok sorry this took so long but I didn't have a clue what to right  
  
Disclaimer: I hold no owner ship to any thing I write about except my own characters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The night of conception  
  
Uri sat alone in her room at the castle. She knew Naraku will make a set up that would lead Inu Yasha here so she could kill him. She could hear every word Naraku said she just ignored it. She stood up. Some thing was bothering her she wanted to see him again. SO she left the castle and headed to wards him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree watching Rin play with Jakken. He sighed to him self. He couldn't get Uri out of his mind she was so beautiful her long dark blue hair and soul piecing eyes. "Could this be love" he thought "maybe". He stood. "Rin, Jakken lets go." Was all he said to his companions. He helped Rin onto his dragon and walked back to his castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Uri stood in the demon-lords room admiring her surroundings. She then went to the bed and laded down. She loved him she knew that but her biggest question was if he loved her too. She fell asleep on the comfy bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into his room to find the blue hair demon sleeping on his bed. He walked over to her. She looked so peaceful lying there on his bed. He had to have her tonight. He didn't act on this impulse he just sat down on a chare and watched her sleep.  
  
A few hours later Uri woke up to see the dog demon sitting across from her. All she could do was smile at him. He smiled back. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked towards her. She moved over so he could sit down and he did. The next thing surprised the great demon lord. She kissed him. He kissed her back. She slipped her tong into his mouth. "He taste good" she thought to her self. As the kissed deponed so did their desires.  
  
* * *  
  
Tihimi was playing with Shippo and Kilala. Miroku sighed "Kagome what are we going to do with the child?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said as she set up the fire.  
  
"Well we aren't leaving hr behind." Inu Yasha added. This impute surprised the others.  
  
"Inu Yasha are you suggesting we take her with us" Sango said looking at the child.  
  
"Yes I am she maybe just a child but she is also my family and powerful you never know what she could help us with" was all the half demon would say as he walked over to the small demon child.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
well this is it for this chapter well tell me what you think. 


End file.
